The Half-Bloods and the Prince
by enchantress99
Summary: Zuko is resting when he is transported to cave, and he is found by a boy with sea-green eyes. The boy leads Zuko to his camp, where he meets three others. Will Zuko turn from his ways of chasing Aang? Will he find someone to replace Mai? This is two years after Zuko's banishment.
1. Disappearance

**Hello everyone!**

**This is my first time doing an Avatar/Percy Jackson crossover, so please be nice!**

**Thanks, and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO of ATLA**

**Chapter One**

**Zuko POV**

It was the second year of Zuko's banishment. He and his uncle, Iroh, had been traveling all day, looking for the Avatar, and they had stopped to break camp.

"Prince Zuko. You must rest. We have had a long day." Iroh said, tending to a fire. Zuko nodded to his uncle, and stepped inside of his tent. He slowly stretched, and the moment his head hit his pillow, he was asleep. While Zuko was sleeping, he had the strangest dream. He was being sent through a glowing white portal, into a dark cave, where there was the glow of fire far away. He also heard quiet voices a few meters away from where he was.

The next morning, Zuko woke up and gasped. Apparently it was not a dream, because he was inside the cave, and a boy's face was glaring down at him. Strong hands gripped his tunic and yanked him into a sitting position.

"Who sent you? Why were you spying on us, and what did you hear?" the boys asked angrily. Zuko stared at the boy, and became slightly afraid. The boy's eyes were sparking with anger, and the were a fierce sea-green.

"Please. I came here in the middle of the night, and I don't know how I got here." Zuko said, and the boy stared back at him for a second before releasing him and standing.

"Sorry. I get suspicious of people who just appear out of nowhere." the boy said. He stuck out a hand to help Zuko up. Zuko took it, and the boy pulled him to his feet.

"Follow me. I get the feeling you don't know where you are. By the way, my name's Percy Jackson." he said.

"I'm Zuko." Percy led him through an archway in the mountain, and they came to a small area, cleared of any rocks. Three other people were sleeping on the ground around a fire that was dying. Percy flicked one of the people's ears, and the person woke up.

"Ouch! Percy! What was that for?" a boy with dark hair, and pale skin, and he was wearing dark clothes, with a sword strapped to his side. The boy's eyes narrowed when he saw Zuko.

"And who's this?" he asked.

"Nico, this is Zuko. Zuko, meet my stupid cousin, Nico DiAngelo." Percy said. Nico looked Zuko up and down, as if examining his skills. Zuko did the same. Nico was small, younger then the idiotic water tribe boy who traveled with the Avatar all the time, he was most likely a good sword fighter, and he was agile and fast.

"Where are you from exactly?" Nico asked, crossing his arms.  
"It's a very long story." Zuko said. Percy nodded after a moment of thinking.

"I'm going to wake the girls." he said, and Nico sighed.

"Fine. I'll try to get the fire started again." he said, but Zuko held up his hand to stop him.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to save that for my story." he said, and Nico shrugged. Zuko turned his attention to Percy who was gently shaking the two others awake.

"Annie, Thals. Wake up." he said. One of the girls mumbled something unintelligible, and the two girls stood up and stretched. One of the girls had blonde hair, and light grey eyes that seemed to calculate everything. She had tanned skin, like the people of the water tribe, and she was almost as tall as Percy. The other girl had short black hair, and lightning blue eyes. Her skin was pale, and she was wearing silver clothes.

"Zuko, this is Annabeth and Thalia. Girls, this is Zuko." Percy said hesitantly. Zuko bowed to the girls.

"It is my honor to meet you." he said.

**Thalia POV**

Thalia woke up to Percy shaking her shoulder.

"Annie, Thals. Wake up." he said. Thalia shrugged.

"Go to Hades, Perce." she mumbled. Slowly, Thalia stood, stretched, and turned around. She froze. Standing behind the dying embers of the fire was a boy. He had short black hair, tied back with a red tie, and he was pale. Not Nico pale, but pale enough. The boy had on a black tunic with red trmming, and black pants. He had black boots on, but that wasn't the most shocking. His right eye was fine, but it was his left eye that caught her attention. It was burned red, and the burn went all the way to his ear, and it dissapeared into his hair. Thalia raised her eyebrows in Percy's direction, and he cleared his throat.

"Zuko, this is Thalia and Annabeth. Girls, this is Zuko." he said. The boy bowed.

"It is my honor to meet you." he said.

"hey." Annabeth said, and Thalia waved.

"So? Weren't you going to explain how you are here?" Percy asked Zuko, and he nodded. The five sat around the fire.

"Can we fix the fire? It's not even warm." Annabeth said, holding her arms. Thalia saw Zuko take a deep breath, and fire sprouted from his fingertips, and the fire roared to life.

"How did you do that?" Thalia asked, her eyes wide.

"My name is Zuko, and I'm the prince of the Fire Nation. I live in a world splint into the four elements. Earth, Fire, Water, and Air. I have a sister named Azula, and my mother disappeared when I was about ten of eleven years old. My father says Azula was born lucky. I was lucky to be born. Two years ago, my father, Firelord Ozi invited me into a war meeting, where I spoke out. I was challenged to an Agni Kai, the most serious fire nation fight. I thought it would be against the general I had insulted, but it was against my father. I begged him to spare me, and I told him i only had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart, but he didn't listen. I refused to fight him, and he attacked anyway. That's how my eye was burned. I was banished after that for refusing to fight, and I was told the only was I could regain my honor and return home was if I caught the Avatar. So, for the past two years, I've been hunting the Avatar so I could return home." Zuko said, crossing his arms, and looking at the floor.

"Wow. So who is this Avatar?" Nico asked, interested.

"He's an Air bender named Aang, and he is 112 years old. Don't let the age fool you. He is about the size and maturity of a normal 12 year old. He travels on a flying bison, and has a flying lemur. His companions are two siblings from the Northern Water tribe, named Katara and Sokka. He has become friends with a strong Earth Bender named Toff, and they've been traveling around together for a while." Zuko said, and fire flashed in his eyes.

"That's incredible. What exactly is an Avatar? What's a flying bison? What are the different elementalists like?" Percy and Nico fired question after question at Zuko, and Annabeth began to think about all of the different people. Thalia laughed at her friends, and she saw Zuko looking at her. For some r4eason, her face grew warm.

"No questions?" he asked, and Thalia rolled her eyes.

"I'm not that curious. You'll get used to Tweedledee and Tweedledum." she said smiling, and Zuko smiled back before answering Percy and Nico's questions.

**Please Review!**

**I'm graduationg today!OMG Goodbye 8th grade, HELLO HIGH SCHOOL!**

**Braccas Meas Viscimini!**

**Enchantress**


	2. Getting to Know You

**Hello everyone!**

**Enjoy!**

**Sorry for the wait!****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or PJO**

**Chapter Two**

**Percy POV**

Percy didn't know what to think of Zuko. On one hand, the kid was alone, in a strange place, and he needed help. On the other hand, he had weird powers that seemed dangerous, and he had appeared out of nowhere. The girls seemed to trust him, and that was safe enough.

"So now that I've told you all about myself, who are you guys?' Zuko asked, sitting back against the cave wall. Annabeth leaned on Percy shoulder.

"You can tell him." she said, and Percy rolled his eyes.

"Fine. In our world, there are gods. Not idle, small gods. Big, important gods. These gods sometimes some down to Earth, and have kids with mortals. These kids are called demigods. I'm a son of Poseidon, Annabeth is the daughter of Athena, Nico is the son of Hades, and Thalia is the daughter of Zeus. Four years ago, I was being hunted by a bunch of monsters, and I came to the only safe haven for half-bloods, Camp Half-Blood. There, I met Annabeth and my best friend, Grover. Two years later, I met Thalia after we freed her from a giant tree. That same year, we also me Nico, and his sister. The next years we tried to stop a weird time-lord from waking, and the year after that we defeated him. So far the rest of our lives have been semi-normal. The four of us have been hunting rouge monsters. We stopped after traveling all day, and we decided to camp here." Percy said.

"That's so cool. So who are the other gods of your world?" Zuko asked. Annabeth perked up.

"There's Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Ares, Athena, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. If I didn't know your back story, I would say you're a son of Hephaestus, because some of them can control fire." Annabeth said, tapping her chin.

"Can any of you control the elements?" Zuko asked, leaning onto his knees. Percy grinned.

"I can control water, and Thalia can control lightning, Does that count?" he asked. At that moment, a bolt of lightning flashed outside the cave, and Zuko started, and cringed.

"Water: Yes. Lightning is the highest form of Fire bending anyone can achieve. My father is the only bender I know of who can do that." ZUko said, looking away. Percy realized that Zuko's eye must have been burned by lightning, and that was why he was cringing.

"Did your eye get burned by lightning?" Percy asked, to confirm his suspicions. Zuko nodded.

"You would think a father would take better care of his own son." Thalia said softly. Zuko laughed harshly.

"My father never cared about me. It was always my mother who protected me whenever my sister tormented me, or when I got into trouble. Then she disappeared the night my grandfather died, and I never saw her again." he said. Percy looked at his friends. They had all had trouble with father, given that three of them were the children of the Big Three, and Annabeth's father didn't want to take care of her.

"We understand. My father had me trade in my best friend for a few words about my own mother, who died when I was really young. Percy's dad left him and his mom when his mom was still pregnant with Percy, Thalia's dad ignored her and her brother for years, and Annabeth's father ignored her until she was seven, when she ran away. We've all had problems with our fathers." Nico said, and Thalia nodded.

"I never met others who had the same problems with their fathers as me. I'm glad at least someone out there understands what I'm going through." Zuko said. Annabeth smiled.

"We all ended up in the same place after finding out we were demigods. Camp Half-Blood. It helped us learn to fight the monsters who wanted to kill us, and we learned about our heritage as well. But we all have people to help us though out changes. I've always had Chiron, our camp director. He's like the father I never had. Percy has had his mother, and now his step-father, Paul, to help him. Thalia has the goddess Artemis, and Nico basically has Percy, because Percy's like an older brother to him." she said, and Nico scowled.

"Thanks' for making me seem like a big softie, Annie." he said, and the four others laughed. Zuko contemplated what Annabeth said.

"I guess you're right. For as long as I can remember, the one person who has always been at my side was my Uncle Iroh. He's been with me since I was banished, and has never left my side, no matter how insane I got. He's the father I wish I had, and his son died, so I've been his surrogate son ever since. I guess that's why Azula was always so angry at him. He never paid her the attention he paid me." Zuko said, and the others nodded.

"I can understand that." Percy said.

**Neutral POV**

There was a silence that followed, but it wasn't awkward. It was like the silence between people who had just seen or heard something life changing, and were contemplating choices, and their thoughts.. For Percy, as the leader of the four demigods, he was contemplating letting Zuko join them. After all, he wasn't so different from a half-blood, being abandoned by his father, and his mother disappearing and all. He could be useful, too. Nico was thinking about his relationship with Bianca, wishing he had been a better little brother, and he was thankful his relationship with Bianca wasn't at all like Zuko's with his sister. Thalia was thinking about her recent change in age. She had left the Hunters of Artemis, in order to experience the world in a more normal way. Thalia hoped that it wasn't in vain. Annabeth's mind was racing, as usual. She was thinking of how people could bend the elements. As demigods, there was a simple explanation. Their godly heritage. But what about mortals? As for Zuko, he was thinking about the people he had just met, each one of them, thinking of what nation they would fit best with, and going over what he knew of their personalities so far. Percy was clearly the leader. He was strong, but fast, like an airbender, but he had thee complexion and hair of a waterbender. Thalia was about the size of Tai-Li, one of Azula's friends, and just as quick. She was a bit guarded, but also open. She would fit well with the earthbenders, because she seemed strong and smart. Annabeth was the strategist. She was smart, cunning, and quick. She was small, but not petite. She was light on her feet as well, Her arms showed years of training, all of them did, so she would fit well with the airbenders. Nico was no trouble at all. He would fit in with the firebenders, because he was seemed sly, cunning, fast, and very well guarded. Overall, the four demigods would fit in quite well with the four nations, if they ever got to see them.

**Please review!**

**Have a great rest of the week.**

**Thanks!**

**Enchantress**


End file.
